The Research Support Core (RSC) will continue to contribute to the goals of the CVPR to facilitate research on health disparities among vulnerable populations (VPs). The RSC adds value to the CVPR and the UCLA School of Nursing as demonstrated by the consistent utilization of RSC services and the productivity of CVPR investigators. The complexity of research on health disparities in VPs demands continuing attention to the application of appropriate design, measurement, and analysis strategies. The RSC will continue to provide the UCLA School of Nursing faculty and students with statistical and methodological support for this type of research by sustaining the RSC infrastructure. In addition, it will expand its resource availability to the growing number of interdisciplinary and non-UCLA investigators to conduct bio-behavioral research with VPs through training, consultation, and technical assistance activities related to project design, selection and design of culturally appropriate measures, application of state-of-the-art analytic and data collection and security methods, and assistance in dissemination of analytic results. In addition, the RSC will work with investigators to develop new culturally- and linguistically-appropriate instruments and test novel data collection methods. To this end, the specific aims for the RSC are 1) To contribute to the development of projects by CVPR investigators, affiliates, and community partners and the integration of quantitative and qualitative design and methodology, by providing consulting services, workshops, and technical assistance in project design and proposal preparation; (2) To facilitate the selection, design, and use of culturally sensitive measures, by providing instrument translation, scoring algorithms, links to existing instruments, and workshops on related topics; (3) To provide biostatistical consultation, training, and development to CVPR investigators, affiliates, and community partners on analysis issues and methods specifically relevant to research on VPs and provide technical assistance in implementing these methods; and (4) To provide assistance to CVPR investigators, affiliates, and community partners regarding dissemination of analytic results to and interpretation by community participants.